Mobile devices offer various services and applications to users, such as a web service, a communication service (e.g., e-mail, short messaging service (SMS), video chat, multimedia messaging service (MMS), voice service, etc.), a media service (e.g., streaming and downloading of music, video, etc.), etc. Mobile devices may access these various services via a wireless network. For example, a mobile device may access a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network to establish a session via a packet data network (PDN) gateway (PGW). The PGW serves as the anchor point for network mobility.